21 things that Stress Kurogane out
by Hyuuu's Randomness
Summary: A series of oneshots with further adventures of the TRC gang... including very insane or stressful ones. (Title will change if chapters exceed amount stated in title) KuroFai, SyaoSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there! It's been a while hasn't it :P. Sorry, been on a very long hiatus but I'm back… for now. Yep, so enjoy this new series of oneshots!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! CLAMP does~**_

Kurogane opened his eyes to total darkness. He squinted, trying to make anything out of the darkness… still nothing. A shock of pain ran through his back making him wince a little. As he tried to move about, his movements were constricted to very limited space.

"WHAT is this?! Oi!" he yelled, hoping someone would hear him. He swivelled around slowly within the limited space; using his hands to map out what contained him. '_Where the hell could I possibly be…? I know we just teleported but…' _His hand touched an object. Souhi. Smirking to himself, Kurogane held the sword by the hilt and smashed it with all his might through the roof over his head. _'Yes! Light! Now what….' _The ninja lifted himself out of the hole he created and looked around. Nothing but very tall grass above his head, he looked down to what was a shock to him.

"An EGG?! WHAT THE HECK!" He yelled and climbed out, landing on what looked like a nest. He turned a full 360, the whole nest was filled with eggs, below him was a nest made of twigs, feathers and scraps of rubbish. Kurogane kept his guard up, listening out for even the slightest of movement. The sound of the wind blowing the grass against each other echoed all around him, the scent of morning dew still lingered even if it was way after noon.

*Crack…..* One of the nearer eggs started to rock from side to side. Kurogane unsheathed Souhi and was ready to strike. The egg eventually fell onto its side, leaving a very confused mage to roll out of the cracked opening. Sighing with release, the ninja placed his sword back into its sheath and walked up towards Fai.

"Hyuu~ Kuro-sama! Hehe, long time no see!" said Fai as he stood up and brushed himself of the dirt.

"hmmmm….Don't start with the nicknames right now. That manjuu seems to have gotten us into a bit of trouble. We still don't know where the kids and she is." Replied Kurogane.

"Yeah, assuming they're in one egg each, that still leaves us with extra eggs so we better not start cracking them or else that mother will be pissed." Fai started to knock gently on the side of an egg to his right.

Kurogane nodded in reply and walked over to the nearest egg, placing his ear close, he tried to hear sounds of movement. Hollow bouncing noises came from inside, the ninja suspected it to be Mokona. Smashing a hole with his sword again, a little bundle of white leapt out and clung to his face.

"Waiiii! Kurogane saved me!" Cheered Mokona, rubbing her cheek against a protesting ninja, whose yells were muffled by her fur.

"MAGE!" was the only word that escaped Kurogane's mouth without being muffled. The more he tried to speak, he got a mouthful of Mokona's fur.

"Hai, hai. Mokona~" Fai called, instantly the manjuu hopped towards the blonde. Kurogane rubbed his cheek and jaw. _That thing sure can cling onto my face… GARHH!_

A crack and crash was heard from further back, the trio ran towards the sound, only to find Syaoran slumped on the nest in a very awkward position. "HIME!"

"Kid, how on earth did you manage to land like that?" Kurogane held out a hand for the boy. Syaoran shook his head and reached for the hand.

"Thanks… Where's the princess?" the boy replied.

*Knock, Knock* Syaoran-kun! Moko-chan!" Sakura's muffled voice could be heard. The boy ran towards the egg he though contained Sakura and gave it one big kick, revealing a scared princess cowering in the corner.

"YAY! We've all found each other!" cheered the mage, giving the teens a hug. Meanwhile, Kurogane was hearing loud booming sounds coming towards them. Taking a defensive stance he turned to the Mage. "Oi, do you hear that?" Fai nodded back. The sound was growing louder and louder, the floor started to tremble. Kurogane looked back at Syaoran, who also nodded back. With the training from his teacher, he was well prepared with Hien in hand.

"BWAKKKKK BWAAK!" Screeched the creature.

"Mekyo! Sakura's feather! But...What... Is that?" asked Mokona, hiding behind Fai's hair.

"Er... A GIANT CHICKEN?!" Kurogane yelled back in response. He pointed Souhi at the animal and smirked. "Manjuu, where's the feather?"

"No time for that Kuro-puu, we gotta go!" Fai pulled with all his might and dragged the ninja along as they ran. Kurogane took the rear, making sure the others kept running in front of him. Obviously this chicken wasn't very happy with them. Whether it thought they ate or stole its eggs. The group ran deeper through the grass which slapped them in the face and lightly grazed their skin. They continued running until they felt safe near a tree's roots.

"Phew, that was tiring," Sakura sat down next to Syaoran, still grasping his hand.

"Mage… you could let go now," Kurogane eyed the hand that clenched his cape.

"Huh? Oh yeah~" Fai let go with a smile.

"Ok, let me get things straight, that was a giant Chicken and according to Mokona it has a feather." Said Syaoran.

"YEP~ and guess where it is?!" the manjuu replied, leaving everyone baffled. "On its head!"

"Woah! That's a great place for it to be hiding~" Cheered Fai.

"Seriously? On its head? How the hell are we suppose to get that? Chop off its head?!" Yelled Kurogane. It was this kind of situation that annoyed him the most.

"EH?! No, Kurogane-san!" Sakura looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"W-wait, you didn't seriously think I was going to-….. " The ninja looked back at the princess and sighed. The princess was still as innocent as ever. Kurogane thought hard, furrowing his eyebrows together in thought. "How about we wait till night falls, then sneak up to it, take the feather and go?"

"Hyuu~ Great plan Kuro-otou san! Let the waiting begin!" Cheered Fai, twirling around with Mokona.

"sheesh, stop it with the father jokes, you've been saying that non- stop these days." Replied Kurogane.

"hehe~" Fai gave Kurogane a quick flick on the head. Kurogane grumbled in response, sometimes that mage and manjuu just stressed him out sometimes. Even the situation with the chicken was stressful; Kurogane was very use to just seeing them as small creatures that posed as no threats to humans. He sighed to himself and looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly setting, the beautiful shades of orange, pink and purples stretched across the sky. Finally, the darkness had come with a bright moon and stars as the only light.

"We should probably go see if it's asleep. Syaoran decided to lead the way into the grass. Spotting the chicken wasn't a hard task; they just had to make it to the yellow coloured ball peeping over the grass. "Hime, stay behind with Fai-san and Mokona. Kurogane-san, keep guard just in case it wakes up."

"I'm always on guard, but are you seriously going to climb it?" Kurogane spoke in his normal tone before being shushed down to a whisper. He watched as Syaoran slowly and carefully climbed into the nest, tip toeing towards the chicken without it waking. Kurogane held his breath as the boy climbed onto the back of the creature and balanced himself before reaching out to grab the feather. Syaoran held the feather in his mouth as he gently climbed down, a twig snapped under his feet in the next.

Kurogane looked up, _lucky… still asleep_, he thought. He watched the boy hurry back and nodded in response. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"Er… Kuro-puu. RUN!" Shouted Fai as the Chicken's eyes fluttered open whilst lifting its head. A screech ripped out from its throat after spotting the group.  
"MANJUU! Next world! NOW!" Shouted Kurogane. The teleportation was done immediately and the group was now safe from the creature. They landed in the middle of a crowded town, hustling with people selling items from their stalls.

"Glad that was over!" Sakura's hand was wrapped so tightly around Syaoran's that it looked painful. Fai tried to pry her fingers away.

"Thank you for helping me again. Ah! Syaoran-kun! Sorry, your hand must hurt." Sakura let go immediately.

"No problem, just as long as your safe." Replied the teen.

"Sakura-chan, have you ever seen a chicken before?" asked Fai.

"y-yes. I think we all have, but….they were called something else and…"

"They're usually smaller and less angry?" replied Kurogane with his arms crossed. _Seriously, why is it that we always end up in these crazy as situations. I wonder if that witch controls where we land and she's just messing with us. _ Kurogane looked around, this place looked calm enough. Maybe, just maybe this world wouldn't be insane.

**YEAH~ chapter one is complete! This is the first time I've tried writing from Kurogane's POV and it's really hard =.=" I tried my best and hopefully I can improve as this series progresses. Most of the stories in this series are just oneshots, but we'll see.  
**

**Readers of Life and Death, would you like a sequel or just how it is? **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY~ Managed to get some reviews :3 Loved to get some more to boost my inspiration~ Or else I think no one is reading/enjoying it so it won't be updated as often Although I will try anyway. **

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing…. Should know that by now. **_

**NOTE: This is not linked to the previous chapter. **_**Italics mean flash back**_** in the middle part only. **

Kurogane's eyes twitched from side to side, the surroundings _looked _normal, everything was nice and calm but….

"WHY is it that we sound like this?" Asked Kurogane, in the squeakiest of voices. A vein twitched in his forehead every time he heard himself speak. Arms cross with anger; he glared at Fai and the kids laughing at each other.

"Eh? No one knows. Bwhahaha you still sound hilarious Kuro-pii!" Fai giggles sounded like a chipmunks.

"But this is ridiculous! Is there even a feather in this world? If not, I demand we leave now!" the ninja grumbled. This was not his day, most definitely. The group had landed in this world earlier but as soon as they took even the slightest of breath. Their voices turned into… well, one of a chipmunk.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_We have arrived!" Mokona cheered as loud as possible and danced around in the palm of Syaoran's hand. _

"_Yep and….eh?" Sakura immediately covered her mouth with both hands._

"_Oh my, that *Hiccup* doesn't sound too good." Fai looked at Kurogane then at the teens that both held a started face._

"_What? Why look at me… oh SHIT!" Kurogane yelled. Damn, why here? The mage was getting a kick out of this and was now clenching his stomach from the pain of laughter. Kurogane glared at him but this had no effect whatsoever. _

"_Mokona, how is it that you sound the same?" asked Syaoran. _

'Yes, why did it sound the same?'_Kurogane thought to himself? Was it because the manjuu already sounded squeaky? Well, to his ears she did. The group watched as the manjuu pondered for a bit before chirping: Mokona has no idea! _

'Great, that was of no help." _Kurogane grumbled under his breath. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kurogane instantly grabbed the sleeve of a person close to him. "Oi, care to explain why we sound like this?"

"Eh? Oh! The Squeaky voice? Nah, don't worry about it! Everyone that passes through here has the same problem. It'll wear off in an hour or two." Replied the man, who turned out to be another 'version' of Hanshin's Sorata. "Well, I best be off."

"Mekyo! But there's a feather here!" announced Mokona.

"It may be linked to why we sound like this." Pondered Syaoran. "Mokona, which way do you think the feather is?"

"mmm. That a way!" it held out a paw towards a tall green building.

"Great, I guess we can go storm it…." Kurogane rolled his eyes. _Honestly, enough with the GARH! We burst into a building and steal the feather. It's bothersome._ Without hesitation the team all thought of a plan, consisting of getting in, being extra careful about taking the feather, and then leaving.

The green tower looked beautiful from far away, but close up, the rust stains showed clear signs of age and wear. The wooden front door laid wide open, as if inviting guests in, unguarded. A few steps from the door, was a long, twirling flight of stairs which seemed to lead on forever. Nothing else was on this level, just the stairs. Cobwebs had begun forming in the corners of the room, all the way up the stairs too, dust had happily settled down on the railings as well as the floor.

"First one to the top wins~ Cheered Fai, swinging himself onto the stairs by the railing, causing dust to fly. "Kuro-slow! Race me!"

"NO! Race the manjuu if you like. But keep it down. We don't know what'll happen up there." Replied Kurogane, also beginning to climb the stairs after the teens and manjuu. The walk up was a painfully long one. It had been a while since they'd climbed so many stairs, thigh muscles began to hurt as they climbed higher. The walls felt like they were closing in on them, the air smelt more of dust, there were no windows on either side. Soon Fai was out of sight as he continued to race towards the top. Just how much energy one could have would always remain a mystery to the ninja.

Finally, they reached the top, sunlight glared in their eyes. Kurogane instantly held up an arm to shield himself. No one knew how much time had passed; to them it seemed like ten times longer. They first thing they glimpsed was the feather, tucked neatly in the hands of a stone angel, draped over what looked like a bird bath. Her face was facing towards the floor, knees planted firmly in the ground. Her wings had taken most of the weather damage with most of the outer feathers eroded away.

"That's just a statue right?" asked Sakura. Worried that it may have been a corpse.

"Yeah, it is." Fai patted her back reassuringly while Syaoran carefully pried the feather from the lifeless, stone hands.

"eh? We sound normal now!" Cheered Sakura, jumping around after finally noticing.

"Did the effects of the feather wear off? Or were the two events completely unlinked?" asked Kurogane. In his mind, he was satisfied that things returned to normal.

"Who knows? Why the feather was up here will remain a mystery to us too." Replied Syaoran as Mokona was getting ready to teleport them.

Just as they were departing, Kurogane's eyes spotted a metal plate drilled into the side of the bird bath: 'In memory of the one who guarded this treasure and town, even to her last breath.' He quickly blinked; he couldn't have seen that right? Too late, they were now on their way onto another world. The ninja knew that he would tell his student what he possibly might have seen.

No one, but the residents of this town knew of the maid who risked her life by borrowing the feather's powers to protect the town from harm centuries ago. For all they knew, this could all have been a legend or part of a child's fairytale.

END

**YAY~ Chapter 2 done! Hope you liked it! **

**Please read and review to encourage and support me in the future ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for what seems like an extremely long hiatus! Been busy with life you see ;D But I'm back for now with inspiration! Thank you all once again for the reviews! They really do make my day! Big shout out to ****DragonHeartSpirit~****  
**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never will! **_

The pitter patter of fat rain drops echoed in Kurogane's ears. Everything was miserable again, the sky was grey, the situation now was and what was to inevitably happen will be. The smell of dust and rain ever so slightly calmed him down, though the heat of anger still lingered.

The four of them and one happy manjuu were crouched cosily under a tree. Mokona had landed right in the midst of this rain and there was limited chance of it stopping any time soon. The blonde next to him and the princess were busy making hats and make shift umbrellas out of giant leaves.

"Kuro-moo, why don't you help us? It'll entertain you for a while, well at least till the rain dies down." Fai asked. Kurogane blinked awkwardly and crossed his arms. "No. What's the point anyway? We're already soaked to the bone. This rain better die down FAST, we need to find somewhere to stay tonight."

"Eh? Kurogane-san! It is now!" Syaoran held one hand out to catch the falling rain. The haze around them began to clear up as did the rain.

"We better get going then!" Mokona cheered whist hopping onto Kurogane's head, clinging extremely tight to his hair.

"Oi, Manjuu! You're going to rip out my hair! I don't care the ground is muddy! Just walk!" The ninja growled as the group decided to dash madly towards the nearest building. Kurogane reached the front porch first, after ringing out the water from his cape and sleeves; he turned around to see a struggling teen who insisted on carrying Sakura whilst running. Fai looked very uncomfortable in his totally drenched fluffy jacket. His blonde hair clung to his face in random directions.

"Konbanwa! Anyone here?" asked Mokona as they entered. Fai merely tapped gently on the bell when the inn keeper came rushing downstairs.

"Oh! Travellers today? Yes, I have rooms available! How many rooms would you like?" he asked.

"How many can we get with this much?" Kurogane held out a small, tattered pouch, inside contained a few coins, not even in this country's currency. _This probably isn't even going to get us a room... _He thought.

"Foreign money... I'm afraid it only converts to the price of one room." The keeper twirled his moustache as he searched for the key and handed it to Fai. "Room 19, It's a single, double bed with a fireplace, so it's really cosy! Please, enjoy your stay! Breakfast is on the house tomorrow morning."

"Thank you!" bowed the two teens. The group travelled upstairs to find their designated room. As soon as the door swung open, the rich smell of a crackling fire filled their noses.

Kurogane immediately settled down for the chair, he removed his cape and helmet after Mokona decided to chat to Sakura, hanging them on the chair's arm that was closest to the fire. Fai and the others hung their outer layers in various places around the room to dry. He began to stretch when he noticed a pair of Sapphire eyes looking up at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"hehe, nup! Just thought it was amusing that you looked so comfortable! Plus it's getting late now." The mage blinked his eyes happily.

"Well... It's a comfortable chair. I suppose it is getting late. Hours after night fall." Kurogane scanned the room until his eyes settled on the single double bed.

"um... Kurogane-san, Fai-san. There's only one bed." stated Syaoran, a ruby coloured blush spread across his face. Sakura sat on the carpet with Mokona warming their hands and paws.

"I kind of noticed... Princess, takes the bed. Us three, the floor." Replied the ninja.

"Mokona knows of a GREAT idea!" Mokona cheered, bubbly sounds being created while she bounced towards the trio. "We could all share a bed! Come on! It is cold outside!"

"EHHHHH?" Yelled Kurogane and Syaoran, the two of them looking at each other for answers. None were given.

"Mokona! That is a brilliant idea!" Fai leapt up off the floor, dragged Kurogane and shoved him onto the bed before jumping in himself, followed by Mokona, Sakura and Syaoran, who'd just turned out the lights.

"hehe, I wanna sleep between Mummy and Daddy!" Cheered Mokona, snuggling into the tiny gap between the two adults.

'OI! Who's got my arm!" Kurogane wriggled his arm with all his might. Only to find it between Fai's lean arms. The mage was already asleep, making soft breathing sounds.

"Well... Goodnight Kurogane-san, Fai-san, Hime." Syaoran said politely, the crimson blush still across his face as the princess pulled the blanket over them.

"Goodnight everyone!" Sakura cheered. Kurogane could only catch her grasping tightly to Syaoran's shirt while falling asleep from the corner of his eye.

_This is not going to end well is it? How is anyone supposed to get any sleep in this mess? Damn it! I'm about to fall of the bed!_"Ga-" Kurogane shut himself up; the whole group fell asleep almost instantly. Most of them had dried off from the heat and warmth of the fire. The peaceful sounds of his companions eased his mind, slowly; Kurogane began to drift into sleep.

[x]

Why does my back hurt so much? Kurogane wondered as he tried to stretch. He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his left side. Looking, he noticed Fai sprawled out asleep on his face, almost like a starfish, squishing poor Mokona. Syaoran too was squashed under Sakura who'd been rolling around all night.

Kurogane slid out of bed and stretched his muscles, his bones cracked back into place. He recalled falling off the bed at least twice that night. He noted the next time they decide to all share one bed, he'd pummel the one who suggests it. If there ever IS a next time.

"Kurogane-san, what time is it?" Syaoran whispered gingerly.

"About time we got up, eat, find the feather and leave. I'm not spending another night in that tiny bed. I'd rather have the chair or floor!" Kurogane growled.

"But that was the nicest sleep I've had in a long time!" Chirped Fai, who was now gently shaking awake the princess and manjuu.

*sigh* why do I even try, it'll take at least other day to find this feather. Kurogane ran his fingers through his hair. He'd better get used to doing this more often since the group was now well and truly broke.

**Taa daa! All done! I hope you liked this one! Sorry about my hiatus being so long, but don't despair, I will drop a few chapters of this whenever I can ^^ typed this one on an email I sent to myself to work on. I could use Microsoft word but it's not liking me much right now. **

**I've added a little hidden crossover in here, see if you find it! (It of course is CLAMP related.) The guy who I pictured for the inn keeper was that creepy guy Fei Wang used to keep a look out for them in Piffle and Jade. I have no idea what is name is though. **

**Please read and review! ^^ they're much appreciated. **

**Hyuuu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back for another chapter! How was the other one? Still dedicated to my favourite derpy Ninja.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns it all.**

Kurogane wiped the sweat off his brows. His world was turned upside down at this one task... Baking cakes. He looked around to his left and right. Everyone was doing well, mixing batter or placing ingredients in the oven. The world they've arrived in was most famous for the pastries and cakes.

Thus launching the group into a full on battle for the feather. Not the sort of battle Kurogane wished for, but one to bake and decorate the best amateur cake. Fai, Sakura and Mokona had split from Syaoran and Kurogane- their task to make pastries.

"Kid, how's that batter going?" barked Kurogane as he pre-heated the oven.

"Um... I don't know. Fai-san said to gently mix it with the spatula, but I don't know if I mixed it too much." the teen hung his head in shame. Kurogane patted his back and replied with an 'it's okay; we can both go down for this'. Both males were covered in flour from head to toe; Kurogane's apron was covered with egg stains since he didn't realize they shouldn't be smashed against the side of the bench till after he made a mess. He created quite a mess along the floor, flour was spread out everywhere on the floor- covering evidence of Kurogane's fails. This resulted in Syaoran slipping over and landing on his back with an audible THUD. Luckily, he hadn't smashed any of the bowls.

He carefully poured the batter into the circular pan, making sure the top was nice and even. He loaded the pan carefully into the oven, his skin instantly felt cooler as the door shut. The timer was set for 35 minutes, all that was left was to wait and check every 15 minutes.

Both red faced, Kurogane sat down on the nearest chair with Syaoran still pondering, re tracing his teachers steps, wondering if they had followed the recipe correctly and measured correctly.

"Don't worry too much. We've both seen how the mage cooks. It should be alright..." stated Kurogane.

"Luckily Fai-San and Hime were here to give us instructions before the match." Syaoran replied.

Time ticked by and in no time, the cake was finally ready. Once lifted out, the cake had a perfect golden brown colour. The smell made the teen's mouth water. Syaoran was in charge of icing the cake. Slowly and carefully, the white frosting was spread evenly across the sides and top. Kurogane cut the fruits to perfection with his knife handling skills. The duo had started later than the other contestants but finished with 10seconds left on the clock.

"Yarimashita!" Syaoran cheered with excitement before calming down in front of everyone.

"Keh, so we leave and meet the other two for lunch while the judges decide." Kurogane lead the way down the corridor towards the garden. Once they arrived; Fai, Sakura and Mokona were happily sat under a great old tree with a basket.

"Welcome back! How'd it go?" asked Fai. Syaoran instantly blurted out everything to the trio while Kurogane decided to lie down, resting his head on his crossed arms.

"For lunch, we have the MOKONA SPECIAL!" Mokona shouted and leapt towards the basket. She flipped the lid of and sucked in all the ingredients. Kurogane instantly sat up, ruby eyes willed with curiosity. Then he realized what the pork bun was doing.

Mokona bounced up and down and shook her cheeks, doing a little jig too. She suddenly opened her mouth and appeared their lunch! Apple pies, fruit pies, sandwiches and accompanied with freshly made lemon juice.

Kurogane's jaw suddenly dropped. Totally and utterly in shock as well as slightly disgusted would be how he felt.

"What the heck was that?"

"One of Mokona's secret skills! Fai-San, will you have the honour of the first bite?" replied Mokona, handing the knife and fork towards the blonde.

"It'll be my pleasure." Fai popped a slice of pie right in his mouth and gave a thumbs up, "Couldn't have made it any better myself."

"eeto... Itadakimasu!" the teenagers instantly dove into the food. According to Kurogane, Fai was turning everyone into a giant sweet- tooth (except himself, of course). He nodded to himself after making this conclusion. He opened his eyes to a beaming mage and mokona, one per each side.

Kurogane sweat dropped, nothing ever comes good out of their Cheshire cat grins. Even his ninja reflexes weren't fast enough for the blonde and manjuu, who'd, grabbed him around the shoulders and held spoons up to his face. _"Damn, I should stop leaving my guard down around them! O.O"_

"Kuro-pipi! You have to try this!" Fai insisted by holding the spoon closer. Of course Kurogane knew better, _No matter what, don't open your mouth!" _

A smirk spread across Fai's cheery face as an idea popped into his head.

"Ehhhh. Kuro-chan doesn't want to eat Mokona's specially made meal!" Fai sighed and turned away.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the blonde; no way was he going to be tricked again. Last time he protested and the mage stuffed cake straight down his throat. This caused him to choke and was very stressful as to not know if he'd cough it up. Kurogane shuddered at the thought of that repeating.

_*The judges have made their decision, all contestants please make their way to the main hall please*_

"Alrighty then! Manjuu, pack up. We're going." Kurogane stood up and pulled out the picnic rug from under them all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"And the overall winners are…. Fai and Sakura!" announced the head judge. Fai and Sakura practically bounced towards then and accepted the prize- one singular feather, which was sat atop a burgundy velvet pillow.

"Winners of the cake baking division are….Subaru and Hokuto-chan! But second prize goes to Kurogane and Syaoran!" Much to their surprise, Kurogane's jaw dropped right off. "WAIT a minute… HOW?"

"Sir, this isn't a mistake right? W-we couldn't have possible made something EDIBLE?" stuttered Syaoran.

"No, it was definitely edible! The flavor was um…. Very UNIQUE, yeah, that's the word to use…. Come take your prize! Coupons for all you can eat buffet!" Replied the judge. Syaoran staggered towards the judges in complete disbelief.

All contestants were dismissed after all the announcements. The group wondered outside of the building in total silence.

"Thank you so much for winning my feather back!" cheered Sakura, deciding to give everyone a group hug.

"No problem! Good job to Kuro-chef and Syaoran-kun! Now we can eat all we want!" Replied Fai, scuffing up the princess's hair, "Syaoran-kun, don't look so dazed, I know you can cook so don't worry about it!"

"But I've only made simple meals for myself back in Clow, they weren't all that special. Thank you for giving us tips beforehand." The teen bowed.

"I'm still slightly concerned. Even if they say it's nice now, what'll happen later?" Thought Kurogane, trying not to think of possible outcomes of 'badly' prepared food.

"Meh, let's check out that buffet!" Mokona snatched the coupons right out of Syaoran's hands and bounced off into the distance.

_Note to self, never ever get me to cook again! I swear I'm going to grow white hairs from all these dimensions…. And people. _Kurogane tried to gather his thoughts in his head.

**Please Read and Review~**


	5. Chapter 5- Kurogane in Wonderland!

**Happy Valentine's Day to all those couples out there! For the singles, love yourself, friends and family! Based on Alice in Wonderland with some slight changes~ (Mostly based on Disney's and Alice in the Country of Hearts)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never will!**_

Kurogane's head finally stopped spinning and his eyes focus. The ninja realised he was crumpled on the floor, but the biggest shock had to be what he was wearing. He picked up a corner of the light blue, ribbon like material which was draped around him like a dress. Eyes wide with shock, Kurogane got a good look at himself in the mirror to his right. He wore a knew length blue dress with short puffy sleeves and white hemming, accompanied by a white apron-like garment. His legs were covered in the scratchiest white stocking with black shoes and the largest black bow sat atop his head. He immediately ripped the bow off and retied it as a headband; at least something could save him some embarrassment.

"WHAT? MANJUU! MAGE! Where are you hiding? Why am I dressed in this ridiculous get up?" Kurogane's face reddened as he span around with no one in sight. As he spun back to the mirror, it slowly dissolved into the surrounding greenery. The bushes were as tall as great oaks with no way of climbing over them,( nor cutting through them as Kurogane realised his sword was missing).

"Oh! I'm late, so very late!" A blonde man, who resembled Fai, was dressed in a tweed jacket with white ears and a tail sprouting from him dashed straight pass Kurogane.

"Oi! Mage! Where do you think you're going?" Kurogane picked up his pace to try following, soon the ninja found himself sprinting. "Why the hell would anyone wear… whatever these things are?!" Kurogane tugged at his unravelling stockings, one quick rip and they ripped right off.

The maze twisted and turned in all sorts of random directions and the rabbit man was no longer seen. "Keh, This is some wacked up world." Kurogane continued strolling down the maze, occasionally turning left or right. The ninja even tried to scale the walls of green which only ended the ninja tumbling down and catching his dress on a branch, hanging in mid air. Kurogane wriggled around before crashing down on the ground. "Shit. How the hell am I going to get out of this mess?"

"OH ho ho! You called for help?" A smile was the first thing to emerge from thin air. Kurogane back away in a stance ready to attack.

"My my, What do we have here? Alice-chan! What might I help you with? I'm the Cheshire cat" Yuuko appeared and sat on the towering hedges. She wore a pink and burgundy striped fur jacket and cat ears. A smile spread across her face whilst her tail swung like a ribbon in the wind.

"Witch! What the hell is going on? I'm KUROGANE! Who ARE you calling Alice? Why do you look like that!" Kurogane snapped.

"You of course! I'm guessing you have no idea where to go? Well, see that heart shape on top of the castle popping through the hedges? Head towards that and you will find your way out. Find the Queen of Hearts, she has the answers."

"Yeah, out of this MISERABLE place!" By the time Kurogane finished inspecting the Cat had already disappeared. "Okay, I'll say… Left!" Kurogane charged on ahead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

"Which way do you wish to go?" Asked 'Syaoran.'

"Kid, why are there two of you?" Kurogane looked completely utterly confused.

"I'm Twiddle Dum and he's Twiddle Dee, we're twins!" Announced the other 'Syaoran'.

"….okay. Which way is it to the castle?"

"Guess who is who! We shall give your answer then!" The boys linked arms and spun around and around. Kurogane payed very close attention and hoped his guess was right.

"Left is Dum, Right is Dee. You part your hair differently." Kurogane answered after much thought.

"ATARI! Correct! Go straight and you shall see!"

Kurogane nodded his head in thanks and rushed on ahead. The hedges seemed to be shrinking in height as he travelled onwards. He eventually arrived at a forest clearing. Smack bang in the middle was a table, perfectly set out ready for afternoon tea.

*Sweatdrops* _who would have tea right out here? _Kurogane peeped around the nearest tree. He noticed there were several guests sat around the table. A man (resembling Fai again) wearing mismatched clothing and a ridiculously large hat served up the tea. Next to him sat a tall boy with short hair and tall rabbit ears, across from him was another male, slightly shorter and wore glasses, his head rested comfortably on his crossed arms.

"Hey, anyone know which way to the castle?" Kurogane walked out after concluding it was safe.

"Yes! No. Wait. YES! Or was it no? Are you…. ALICE-chan!" 'Fai' cheered.

"MAGE! Where have you been? And why were you a rabbit before? Not ALICE again! Why does no one knows my name?" Kurogane yelled. Of all the places, this was where the blonde was.

"Rabbit? Mage? Whatever do you mean? I'm simply just a hatter at a tea party! This is Doumeki the March Rabbit and the one sleeping is Watanuki the dormouse."

"….HUH?! Quit shitting around! What the hell is going on? There was someone exactly like you. The kid had a twin, the Witch had cat ears and god knows where the princess and manjuu are!" Kurogane stomped towards the other side of the forest. He was completely fed up now, starting to believe that this was all real or some really sick joke.

"Won't you join us for tea?" Doumeki asked politely.

"No, until I figure things out, I'm going to be in a seriously bad mood." Kurogane ran off again. His feet started to hurt from the tight shoes chaffing the sides of his feet. Finally he came to what seemed to be the end of the maze. After so many dead ends, running into 'parallel versions' of friends, he finally reached the gates of the castle.

One gentle push and the golden gates swung open with ease. Kurogane walked slowly down towards the garden, Two girls, with pink and lavender hair were busy slopping the white roses with red paint. Kurogane stared at them, baffled at their actions, he soon decided to shrug it off and continue walking. He peeped around the rose bushes, seeing who probably was the Queen of Hearts, playing croquet with flamingo shaped mallets. She gracefully swung the mallet at a white fur ball on the floor, aiming it successfully into the hoops. Her men cheered with delight.

Kurogane put two and two together…. _MANJUU! _He realised. Kurogane decided to sneak up closer to get a better view, snagging his dress even more on the branches. _Damn it! I can't even be stealthy in this!_ Kurogane crouched down behind the closest bush to the queen.

"Oh QUEEEEEN Himawari! Sakura-Hime! It seems we have an intruder!" Cheshire Yuuko appeared around Himawari's neck.

"Eh?" Sakura-hime cocked her head to one side. "Um…."

"WITCH! What the hell?!" Kurogane yelled, completely blowing his own cover.

"Show yourself! What business do you have here?" Called Not-Fai, the rabbit from before. Kurogane hesitated, but carefully walked closer to the Royals. The Ninja felt he stuck out like a sore thumb in this scene. Himawari looked up and down at Kurogane and nodded at the rabbit.

"I need to know, what the heck is going on, why I'm here and why am I called ALICE?!" Kurogane replied.

"You DARE raise your voice against the queen?" asked Yuuko.

" Hm.. I dismiss that comment. Yuui- Rabbit, What do we usually do with intruders?" Asked the Queen as Yuui unravelled a scroll hidden inside his jacket.

"Ahem. Like any other crime… OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The rabbit cheered. THUD, THUD, THUD. CRASH! A Giant Larg crashed through the castle gates carrying an axe in its paws. It sped up and chased after the fleeing ninja.

"WITCH! You said she had ANSWERS!" Kurogane turned and sprinted away. He heard a faint "I lied!" from the cat as he ran.

Kurogane ran like there was no tomorrow, he hoped there weren't any dead ends up ahead. Beads of sweat dripped off his forehead as he ran, his dress ripped even further at the shoulders making it easier from him to run. His vision started to blur, he started to see black dots increase across his vision. Kurogane tried to shake this feeling by squinting and shaking his head. Last think Kurogane remembered was tripping over….

[GASP!] Kurogane sat right up gasping for air. His hair clung to his face with sweat, whilst his head hurt. He looked around; the place looked safe, a cosy room with the sunlight beaming through the curtains. A few more sharp breaths and the ninja calmed down. _Just a dream? Why couldn't I wake up any sooner? _Kurogane looked around his room again.

"BOO!"

"ARGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kurogane jumped right out of his bed, clinging onto his blanket. Turns out Fai had been crouching at the edge of his bed.

"Good Mornin' Kuro-ai!" Fai leapt gracefully onto the bed. "Guess what today is?"

*Cough* "Er… How long have you been here?" asked Kurogane, slowly gathering all the facts together.

"Since the sun rose! You usually wake when the sun does ~ So cute~! :3!"

"…What the hell! That's creepy! You couldn't even wake me up from my nightmare?"

"Ehhh? Kuro-ninja was having a nightmare? So that's why you didn't notice me here…" Fai mumbled to himself.

"So, why are you here?"

"OH! HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY!" Fai cheered and shoved bright pink box with ribbons in Kurogane's face.

"….HUH?!" Kurogane didn't have time to reject the box before Fai handed him a white rabbit from what seems like thin air.

"Here! This is my second gift to you! You can name him!" Fai scratched the bunny's head.

Kurogane turned bright red and stared at awe, the rabbits glistening eyes stared right back at him.

"SHIT! The nightmare is coming true!"

**Happy Valentines' Day! Hope you liked it, the events weren't very accurate to the stories but this is my take with Kurogane ^^ Sorry that I changed my name…**

**Please read and Review~**


End file.
